End of Spencer Hastings
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Dark AU fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **End of Spencer Hastings**

 **Colonel Spencer Hastings of the US Air Force enter an old beer factory in the dark north of Russia.**

"Anyone there?" says Spencer.

She draw her handgun.

"No further, stupid American bimbo!" says a male Russian Army colonel.

"I'm not a bimbo." says Spencer.

"Yes, you are. Show me the pussy." says the Russian colonel.

"What? You must be very retarted." says Spencer.

"I don't think so." says the Russian colonel.

"Take down the whore!" says the Russian colonel.

Spencer is knocked out by someone from behind.

20 hours later, Spencer wakes up.

She is naked and thick wide leather straps hold her wrists and feet to a hospital bed that she is on her back on.

Next to the hospital bed is another hospital bed and on it is a thin skinny pale being. An alien.

The alien is naked and is clearly make because it has a big dick.

"Oh, the bitch is awake now? I am Doctor Anne Mischkov." says a female Russian doctor as she enter the room.

Doctor Mischkov wear a short tight sexy black leather dress, a white lab coat and black shoes with 5 inch silver heels.

"What the fuck do you freaks plan to do with me?" says Spencer.

"I have no idea yet. It's all up to my boss." says Doctor Mischkov.

"Let me go and we'll forget all this shit." says Spencer.

"Never. My boss would rape my asshole to death if I'd let you go." says Doctor Mischkov.

"Who is your boss? Tell me." says Spencer.

"Boss gave me orders to not reveal her name." says Doctor Mischkov.

"I see. You're just a cheap piece of shit who follow orders without question." says Spencer.

"Who the fuck are you calling cheap shit...?" says Doctor Mischkov.

"Oh, damn!" says Spencer.

5 hours later.

"Alright, bitch. Now we're getting started." says Doctor Mischkov as she inject some sort of drug into Spencer's clit.

"Hey! Hands off my pussy, you disgusting science bimbo." says Spencer in anger. "Once I'm free, I'll kill you, that's for sure."

"No, such things will not happen." says Doctor Mischkov with an evil smile.

"Ahhhh, damn!" scream Spencer in pain as her pussy is being changed from the way it is to a big fat cameltoe pussy.

"Good, good. Next up is the boobs." says Doctor Mischkov.

"Never." says Spencer.

Being angry makes Spencer strong enough to break one leg free.

She kick down Doctor Mischkov as she is about to inject Spencer's boobs.

With her foot, Spencer grab the keys that Doctor Mischkov has in the left pocket of her lab coat.

Spencer use the keys to unlock the straps that trap her to the bed.

Spencer then steal Doctor Mischkov's clothes and leave the room.

"Ahhh...shit..." says Spencer, feeling sharp pain in her pussy.

She hope that there's a way to restore her pussy to how it is supposed to be.

"Hmm..." mumbles Spencer, who doesn't know the way out from the building she is in.

"Stop, bimbo!" says a security guard as he aim is AK-47 at Spencer.

"I'm not a bimbo." says Spencer.

"Really? Give up." says a second security guard as he aim his AK-47 at Spencer.

Since she has no weapons and is at 2 on 1 disadvantage, Spencer gives up.

One of the guard knocks her out.

52 minutes later, Spencer is once again stuck on the hospital bed.

She wake up.

"This time you won't escape." says Doctor Mischkov as she inject Spencer's boobs.

"Damn it, you perverted Russian whore!" scream Spencer as her boobs grow to EE plus size.

"Yes! Sooo big and sexy. Total yum, yum." says Doctor Mischkov with an evil sexy smile.

"Reverse what you've done to me, now!" says Spencer.

"No way!" says Doctor Mischkov.

"I demand to speak to your fucking superior officer." says Spencer.

"That would be me." says an evil sexy female Russian Army colonel as she enter the room. "I am Colonel Nina Patrofska, the boss around here."

"Why are you bitches doing this to me?" says Spencer.

"Because you're 100 % perfect as the mate for our alien guy that we found in Murmansk a few months ago." says Colonel Patrofska.

"Alien?" says Spencer.

"You're going to get fucked by the aline and he'll cun deep in your slutty porn-style pussy, making you preggo and moma of alien / human hybrids that will be used as Russian soldiers." says Colonel Patrofska.

"No way!" says Spencer. "No disgusting aline dick in my pussy."

"There will be thick alien dick in you, for sure, bimbo." says Colonel Patrofska with an evil sexual smile.

"Colonel, is it time?" says Doctor Mischkov.

"It is. Get the alien ready, doctor." says Colonel Patrofska.

Doctor Mischkov attach some wires to the aline's neck and send pulses of electricity through the wires. This makes the alien's eyes glow yellow and he wakes up.

The alien says something Spencer, Colonel Patrofska and Doctor Mischkov don't understand.

"Doctor, the drug. Hurry up." says Colonel Patrofska.

Doctor Mischkov inject a drug into the alien's head.

Colonel Patrofska walk over to the alien and says "You are under my command. My orders are your thoughts. You are horny and wish to cum in the American bimbo."

The alien nod in agreement.

"Nice. The mind-control drug is working." says Colonel Patrofska.

The alien's dick get stiff and hard.

"Release the alien." says Colonel Patrofska.

"Yes, colonel." says Doctor Mischkov as she unlock the straps that hold the alien in place.

The alien goes over to Spencer and starts to fuck her pussy, raping her.

"Sexy. Rape her. Cum in her. Make her preggo." says Colonel Patrofska.

"He's too big and too hard. Please, tell him to stop..." says Spencer as she begin to cry.

"Sure. As soon as you're pregnant." says Colonel Patrofska.

"It hurts..." says Spencer, still crying.

"Good. I don't want you to get horny. He's supposed to rape you and he does so I am happy." says Colonel Patrofska.

"Are you crazy?" says Spencer.

"No." says Colonel Patrofska.

The alien fuck harder.

"Erotic. Use that big dick of yours, rape her." says Colonel Patrofska.

"Please, stop this..." says Spencer through her tears.

"I will not." says Colonel Patrofska.

12 minutes later.

"Fuck faster." says Colonel Patrofska.

The alien fuck faster.

"Wonderful." says Colonel Patrofska.

The alien moan in a weird crazy tone as he cum deep in Spencer's pussy.

Spencer cry even more because the alien's huge load of cum hurts a lot.

Colonel Patrofska and Doctor Mischkov put the alien back on his hospital bed and strap him in place.

2 days later.

Doctor Mischkov use and ultrasouns scanner to scan Spencer's tummy.

"She's preggo." says Doctor Mischkov.

"Awesome. Sexy." says Colonel Patrofska.

"Yeah, colonel." says Doctor Mischkov.

"Now we no longer need him." says Colonel Patrofska as she draw her handgun and aim it at the alien.

She fire and shot the alien in the forehead, killing him.

Doctor Mischkov use a knife to cut off the aliens dick.

She then place the alien's dick in a jar filled with a blue liquid.

"American bimbo, soon you'll give birth to the first of our new super warriors. Sexy huh?" says Colonel Patrofska with an evil slutty smile.

"No!" says Spencer.

9 months later, Spencer gives birth to a male alien / human hybrid baby.

The birth process hurt so much that Spencer almost died.

Doctor Mischkov clone the baby.

She makes thousands of clones and the original baby and the clones are given a drug that makes them age faster, reaching the age of 22 years in only a few days.

The army of alien / human hybrid soldiers are much stronger than normal human ones.

They are tall, strong and powerful and they are all brainwashed to follow orders without question, no matter what.

"Thanks, your kids are perfect soldiers, my stupid American bimbo." says Colonel Patrofska.

"Those disgusting things aren't my children and I'm not stupid." says Spencer.

"Whatever, loser. And no that we no longer need you, kiss your shit goodbye." says Colonel Patrofska.

Colonel Patrofska aim her handgun at Spencer.

"Stop! You won't hurt Spencer." says a male voice.

Colonel Ptrofska is knocked out from behind.

The man who knocked Colonel Patrofska out is Colonel Toby Cavanaugh of the US Marine Corps, the husband of Spencer.

"Toby, thank God." says Spencer, happy to see her husband.

"Spencer, you're safe now." says Toby.

Toby grab Colonel Patrofska's keys and unlock the straps keeping Spencer from being able to escape.

He then open his bag and give Spencer clothes.

"I'm glad you're here." says Spencer as she put on the clothes.

"Let's go." says Toby.

Toby and Spencer walk out to a special fighter jet plane.

They climb in and fly home.

2 weeks later, a doctor named Katy Amado reverse the perverted process that the Russians did to Spencer's body, making her normal again.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"No problem." says Doctor Katy Amado.

"I'm glad you could restore my body." says Spencer.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
